1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-phone terminal apparatus having a function of shooting an image via a remote operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most mobile phones have a built in image capturing function. The mobile phones are also provided with a large size liquid-crystal-display (LCD) screen, which enables a user to shoot oneself while confirming an image shot. This is what is called a self-photography, and is becoming common as a new trend in photography.
The self-photography is suitable for shooting a part of the body, such as face, of a few persons including the user. However, because the distance between the image capturing device and the subjects is restricted to a length of an arm of the user, the self-photography cannot be used to shoot more than several persons, entire body of a person, or a subject with a huge background.
In general, a reliable third party is necessary to take a photograph when a desired photograph cannot be taken by means of the self-photography. However, such a method is not available when there is no reliable third party nearby. A technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-18254 enables the user to take a photograph by means of remote operation of a mobile phone having an image capturing function using another mobile phone.
However, when taking a photograph using the conventional technology, the user cannot immediately confirm a result of shooting. In the conventional technology, the image is transmitted from the mobile phone that undergoes remote operation to the mobile phone of the user by means of a communication such as an E-mail. Transmission of the shot image via the communication can result in a time delay during transmission and reception of the image shot. In most cases there is a need for improvisation when taking a photograph. However, in the conventional technology using the remote operation of the mobile phone, the user cannot immediately confirm the result of shooting after taking a photograph.